


The Hot Bartender and the Dorky College Kid

by high_functioning_sociopath



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coffee, Concussions, Falling In Love, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Mugging, Protective Wade Wilson, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_functioning_sociopath/pseuds/high_functioning_sociopath
Summary: MJ convinces Peter to use a fake ID to get into a bar. He expected disgusting drinks. He didn't expect a godly-looking bartender, or for said bartender to shamelessly flirt with him.





	The Hot Bartender and the Dorky College Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Peter's first drunken experience pretty closely mirrors mine, minus the hot bartender. They say write what you know, right? ;)

Peter trailed after MJ nervously, running through every possible scenario in his head. What if they got arrested? What if they got beaten up? What if, what if, what if.

Realistically, he knew they would probably just be caught at the door. But that didn’t stop his mind from racing. 

“Chill out, we’ll be fine,” MJ whispered to him. “If we don’t get in, we don’t get in. But,” she whispered confidently, “ we will.”

Peter nodded and nervously wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. Why couldn’t he be calm like MJ? It wasn’t that big of a deal. Besides, they were practically 20, which is really no different than 21, right?

When they reached the doors, he handed his fake ID to the bouncer, who glanced at it noncommittally and handed it back, while giving MJ the once-over.

“See?” MJ said excitedly, “I told you we’d get in! You worry too much.”

Peter grinned. He had to admit, even with all his nerves, this was...exciting. Frightfully so. At the bar, Peter was taken aback by how utterly  _ gorgeous _ the bartender was. Short, light brown hair, chiseled jaw, and man, that  _ muscle _ . Peter was vaguely aware he was gawking and quickly snapped his jaw shut, flushing in embarrassment. 

“I’ll take a long island iced tea, please,” MJ said effortlessly (though loudly, in an attempt to be heard over the deafening music), apparently not at all flustered by their new criminal status or the Adonis in front of them.

“Gotcha, sweet cheeks. And for the hottie with the body?” The Adonis turned toward him, a smirk plastered on his face.

Peter blushed, cursing himself for being so easily flustered. “I-I don’t know,” he admitted, “I’ve never been to a bar before.”

His eyebrows raised for a moment. “Oh, really? Well, then let’s start with a classic: margarita.” He rolled his r’s and Peter practically swooned as he moved away to prepare their drinks.

“Stop drooling,” MJ teased when Adonis was out of earshot.

“How are you not?” Peter hissed, though it had no bite.

She shrugged. “I’m used to hot guys. I dated some, remember?”

Oh, he remembered. After they had broken up she had moved on with some...questionable people. But he couldn’t deny Flash’s good looks, among others. “Yeah, well, I’m new to this. Especially to gorgeous guys calling me hottie.”

“Gorgeous, huh? Well, I can’t say I’ve never heard it, but it’s always nice coming from someone as pretty as you,” he said winking mischievously.

Peter flushed and MJ laughed. How long had he been listening?

Dumbfounded, Peter grabbed the drink that was placed in front of him and took a big sip, not expecting the strange, almost burning feeling that came with it. He knew that he should have tasted alcohol by now, but he wasn’t super into the illegal thing, even if it was a rite of passage. 

“What do you think, baby boy?”

Peter grimaced. “It’s nasty.”

Adonis laughed. “Yeah, most alcohol is before you get used to it. Have more, eventually it’ll numb you and it won’t taste as bad.”

Peter unhappily obeyed. The supposed numbing wasn’t coming soon enough. “Hey, MJ--” he turned toward his friend and stopped mid-sentence, spying an attractive man grinning at MJ. She flirtily smiled back while making conversation. Peter sighed and turned back toward the bar.

“Everything okay, sweet cheeks?” the bartender asked, seeing Peter’s glum face.

Peter shook his head. “My ‘date’,” he made air quotes, “seems to have abandoned me.”

“Well, I could always take over. Someone did mention that I’m not too shabby looking.” He gave an over-exaggerated wink and Peter smiled.

“That’d be nice. But don’t you have to work?”

“Yeah, but I get off in about an hour, or so I hope,” he said with a flirty wink. “If you’re willing to wait, I’d love to accompany dat ass wherever it wants to go.”

Peter flushed again, biting his bottom lip in a futile attempt to stop his smile from escaping. He should probably flirt back. But he wasn’t quite sure how to do that. “Well, dat ass would love to take you for ice cream,” he said lamely.

Adonis just grinned. “You’re cute when you try to flirt. Here, let me get you another drink while you wait, and I’ll be back before you know it.”

Throughout the night he ended up drinking three margaritas, but, surprisingly (and rather annoyingly), he didn’t feel drunk at all. What was the point in drinking something so nasty if he wasn’t gonna at least get to enjoy it?

“Ready?” the bartender asked, coming up behind him, shrugging his jacket onto his shoulders. Peter nodded and hopped off the stool before following the man out of the bar.

That’s when it hit him.

He stumbled forward, being saved from crashing his face into the ground only by strong arms grabbing him and hoisting him up. “You okay?” he laughed.

“I think I’m dr-unk,” he slurred, then giggled. “I wasn’t before, but now...yaaas.”

He guffawed. “Happens sometimes. The loud music keep it out of your brain until you get out. Here.” He held out his arm and Peter took it, reveling in how large and strong it felt under his small fingers as they started to walk.

“You’re s-so...I don’t even know the word. Fine? Luscious? Heavenly? Whatever it is, you are. Oops!” He stumbled forward again, but the man easily held him up with another laugh.

“Maybe I should carry you.”

_ Carry him? God, that sounded amazing. _

“Oh, does it?” he asked suggestively, and Peter flushed when he realized he had said that out loud.

“I-I’m Peter. By the way. Peter Parker.”

“Wade Wilson. Hey, alliteration buddies!”

Peter laughed and grasped onto the arm tighter.

“How old are you anyway, baby boy?”

“Nineteen, but shhhhh.” He placed his finger on Wade’s lips. “Don’t tell anyone, I’m supposed to be twenty-one. I’m too little for jail.”

“Don’t worry, baby boy, I figured it was a fake ID with that innocent face and the fact that you’d never been to a bar. I won’t rat you out, I’m just glad you're over eighteen.” With seemingly no effort, he grabbed Peter under his legs and lifted him up bridal style, causing the smaller boy to squeak. “Now, it’s a little late to buy any ice cream, but I do have some at my place if you’re interested.”

Peter stared up at the man. His place? LIke, alone? “Are you a rapist?”

Wade’s eyebrows shot up and he laughed again. “Don’t worry that pretty little head, baby boy, I know that no means no.”

Peter smiled and snuggled into Wade’s chest. “Do you have chocolate?”

“Is there any other flavor?”

“Then lead the way.”

“Attaboy.” He continued walking, changing course a few times before they ended up in front of an apartment building. Peter was too drunk to notice the decor, slowly closing his eyes and letting Wade carry him up the steps. Wade hoisted Peter over his left shoulder, grabbing his keys with his right hand, before opening the door. “Welcome to  _ casa _ Wade! It’s not much, but it does the job.” He flicked on a light and Peter flinched at the sudden brightness. Once inside, Wade set him gently on the couch.

“I like it,” he said once his eyes adjusted. “Ice cream?”

“Impatient little thing, ain’t’cha?” Wade teased. “Wait here and I’ll get it.” Peter did as told, sitting on one end of the couch and pulling his feet up next to him. Wade returned with two tubs of ice cream and two spoons. He handed one to Peter and plopped down next to him.

“Thanks!” Peter said happily before opening the tub and digging in. He ate his ice cream happily, momentarily forgetting anyone else was in the room, until he turned his head to see Wade watching him. “Uhm...hi.”

Wade grinned. “Hey.”

“You okay?”

“Peachy. Just thinking about what else I could watch those luscious lips stretch around.”

Peter blushed. Hard. “I-I don’t...I mean...I’ve never…”

“That’s okay, baby boy, I’ll teach you everything you need to know. But not tonight. Taking advantage of cute drunk boys ain’t my bag.” He grabbed the now empty container from Peter’s hands and dumped it before setting his back in the freezer. “Come on, bed time.”

Bed. That sounded nice. He was absurdly tired. “Both of us?”

“Unless you object,” Wade said, holding out his hand to help Peter up. He took it graciously and stood up before following Wade into the bedroom. He took off his shoes as something soft was thrown at him. “Pajamas. Figured you wouldn’t want to sleep in your day clothes, though of course I’d be fine with you sleeping in nothing.”

Peter bit his bottom lip, smiling. “Flirty bastard.”

“You love it,” he said before jumping into bed and hiding under the covers to give Peter privacy. The word  _ gentleman  _ passed through his head before he changed into the pajamas and gingerly joined Wade in bed. “Why hello there,” Wade said in a sultry voice, pulling the covers down so that his head was revealed. “What’s a pretty place like you doing in a thing like this?”

Peter giggled. “Hopefully a lot,” he replied before snuggling close against the larger man. He was fast asleep before Wade could even reply.

*

Peter turned over in his bed to feel another figure next to him. He scrunched his eyes up, confused, before the memory of the previous night’s events came back to him, at first hazy, like it was all a dream.  Then clearer, but like he was only an observer, as though it were someone else.

Oh.

Oh, god.

He buried his face in the pillow and whined.

“Good morning, baby boy. Breakfast?”

Peter looked at Wade and frowned while burying his aching head in his hands. “I made a fool of myself last night, didn’t I?”

“And it was quite adorable, I must say,” Wade assured him. “Let me get you some Advil, your head must be killing.” He pulled the covers back and stood up before heading to the bathroom. 

Peter buried his face back in the pillow and whined again. He was never, ever getting drunk again. 

When Wade returned, he was holding a glass of water and two pills, which Peter downed gratefully. “Thanks. You said something about breakfast.”

“Pancakes!” Wade exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Peter and pulling him in the direction of the kitchen. He pulled out a box of pancake mix, eggs, oil, and milk, and went at it. Peter just watched him, a small smile adorning his face as Wade sung about his ministrations to a tune Peter was vaguely familiar with.

“ _ Chocolate pancakes, makin’ chocolate pancakes _

_ Take some chocolate and I’ll put it in a pancake _

_ Chocolate pancakes, that’s what it’s gonna make _

_ Chocolate pancaaaaaakes~ _ ”

“Doo, doo, doo, doo,” Peter hummed, continuing the tune. If it was possible, Wade grinned wider at his knowledge of the song.

“Aww, Petey!” he exclaimed. “You’re just trying to win me over!”

Peter smiled bashfully. “I may have seen an episode or two.”

“Next you’re gonna tell me that you like the Golden Girls!”

“I once decided to sort them into Hogwarts houses. It’s surprisingly easy.”

Wade gasped dramatically, plopping his elbows on the counter and settling his head on his hands. “Tell me more!”

“Well, Blanche is Gryffindor. Sophia is Slytherin, Dorothy is Ravenclaw, and Rose is Hufflepuff. Obviously.”

“Obviously,” Wade sighed happily. “I think I’m in love.”

Peter’s smile widened and he looked down bashfully.

“Okay then,” Wade said, turning back to the pancakes to finish them off. “Star Wars or Star Trek?”

“How dare you make me choose?” Peter said in mock affrontement. “What about you, books or movies?”

“Comics,” he said simply, staring to the side as though he was on The Office. “Twilight or Fifty Shades?”

“Ew. Fun fact, though, Fifty Shades actually started out as Twilight fanfiction, so either way you’re really picking Twilight.”

“God, you’re such a nerd,” Wade laughed. “I’m the one who’s supposed to know this stuff!”

Peter shrugged. “Be faster,” he said, grabbing one of the fresh pancakes that had been set in front of him. He took a bite and moaned. “Why are chocolate chip pancakes so heavenly?”

“I don’t know, but I’d love to hear that little moan more,” Wade said suggestively, grabbing a pancake for himself.

“Pry it out of me,” Peter quipped, pleased that he was already learning how to keep up with the man.

“Oh, I will,” he growled, sending a shiver up the younger boy’s spine.

“So,” Peter started, trying to change the subject. “How old are you anyway?”

“27. Too much for you, baby boy?”

Peter shook his head and took another bite of his pancake. “It’s only eight years. More like seven, since I’m almost twenty.”

“Ooh, when’s your birthday?” Wade asked excitedly. “I’ll buy you something awesome!”

“August 27. But you don’t have to get me anything, really,” he protested, but Wade would hear nothing of it.

“It’ll be the best birthday present you’ve ever gotten!”

Peter sighed. “Fine. But no alcohol.”

Wade crossed his fingers over his heart. “No alcohol.”

He smiled and finished off his pancake.

*

When he got back home, he noticed multiple texts from MJ, and immediately felt guilty.

_ Where are you? _

_ Did you leave??? _

_ Peter Parker, you will not make me travel the new york city subway system by myself _

_ Sorry! _ He quickly typed out,  _ You were busy so I left with the hot bartender _

The reply came quickly.  _ Omg tell me EVERYTHING _

_ Not much to tell. I was wasted, we ate ice cream, and I fell asleep. Though this morning was pretty nice… _

_ YOU SLEPT OVER??? _

Peter sighed. He should have known she would react this way. It wasn’t that he minded, per se, but her making a big deal out of it would inevitably make  _ him _ make a big deal out of it, and he really wanted to stay calm.

_ How did you get home? _ He asked, deciding he had to change the subject.

_ Oh, no, you will not change the subject Peter Parker!!! _

Peter groaned. Okay, then.  _ It’s not a big deal!! We didn’t even kiss!! _

_ Uhm, it absolutely IS a big deal _

_ Wait, he thinks you’re 21 _ , she continued.  _ Is he gonna be mad when he finds out you lied? _

_ Nah, he figured out that I was underage. Said he was just glad I’m over 18 _

_ PETER PARKER YOU’RE GETTING IT ON WITH AN OLDER MAN I AM SO PROUD _

He decided to ignore that, flopping down on his bed and sighing. Still, he couldn’t help but smile. He really liked Wade, and the guy really seemed to like him. He had actually gotten the attention of a man who was the literal embodiment of sexy. Him. Peter Parker. It was thrilling, to say the least.

He opened his phone again, swiping and tapping until he got to Wade’s contact information, the man’s face staring back at him in a silly position. His smile widened and he held his phone to his chest as he felt a warmth bloom in his chest. God, he hadn’t had a crush since MJ, and that had crashed and burned, even if they were friends now.

He hoped he didn’t crash and burn with Wade. 

*

He was waiting outside a coffee shop, having gotten a text from Wade asking if he wanted to meet up. Peter had happily agreed, and they’d made plans for...well, now. He glanced at his phone to check the time and was reminded that he’d arrived early, Wade wasn’t supposed to be there for another three minutes. He sighed and leaned his head against the wall.

“Petey!”

Peter looked to the side and grinned, seeing Wade saunter up to him, a huge smile on his face. When he reached Peter, he lifted him up and swung him around before placing him back on the ground. “Hey, baby boy!”

“What was that about?” Peter asked with a roll of his eyes.

“Just sharing my excitement,” he said simply, smile never leaving his face.

“Come on, I need coffee.” Peter walked inside, Wade following close by. He let Wade place his order first, a black coffee, and was about to place his usual order of a latte (half milk, all sugar) when he decided to order his coffee black instead. Wade quirked an eyebrow, seemingly impressed.

After getting their drinks, they sat down at a table and Wade took a sip of his coffee effortlessly. Just the smell of the milkless drink made Peter’s stomach lurch, but he sipped at it anyway. He grimaced and Wade smirked. “Coffee a little strong for ya? Why didn’t you get milk?”

Peter flushed. Should he tell him? “I...I didn’t want you to think I was lame, or immature,” he mumbled, looking at his hands in embarrassment.

“Aww, baby boy. I would never think that. Here, lemme get you something you’ll actually enjoy.” He stood up and went up to the counter, ordering something new, and Peter cursed himself. Now Wade probably thought he  _ was _ lame, trying to impress him with coffee.

A new cup was set in front of him and Peter smiled bashfully as Wade plopped down across from him. “Thanks. Sorry.”

“No need to apologize. I think it’s cute how badly you want to impress me,” he purred, leaning forward onto his arms.

“Don’t let it get to your head, I’m new to this.”

Wade laughed. “Don’t worry, baby boy, I’ll teach you everything I know.”

“So you’ll teach me how to be a fuckboy?” Peter quipped, but Wade’s grin didn’t falter.

“If you think you can manage. Now, how about we take these drinks back to my place so I can finally get my hands on that sweet bottom?”

Peter flushed. “I make no promises, but I’m always up for more ice cream.”

Wade stood up and held out his hand to Peter. “I’ll lead the way.”

*

The kiss wasn’t heated. No, it was slow and languid, taking their time exploring each other’s mouths. Wade’s hands rubbed along Peter’s sides and he hummed into his mouth.

*

“So tell me more about your new boy toy,” MJ said excitedly as she and Peter grabbed their coffees and sat down. “I mean, who would have thought? Itty Petey Parker, landing the  _ sexiest _ older man I’ve ever met.”

Peter flushed and took a sip of his coffee. “Stop teasing,” He grumbled. “He’s great, though. So sweet, and funny. Constantly flirting, not that I mind. It’s nice. Being wanted.” He shrugged, smiling into his cup. 

“Aww, Peter. So what’s he like in bed?”

Peter looked up in surprise to see MJ’s eyes twinkling in excitement. “What?? I haven’t-- we-- MJ!” His face grew hot, and only got worse when she rolled her eyes. 

“You have a god on your arm and you’re being shy? Tap that!”

Peter sighed and shook his head, taking another sip of his drink. “I can’t. He’s so good at it, so...experienced.”

“Peter Benjamin Parker, are you avoiding doing the do because you’re afraid you’re not good enough?”

“Maybe,” Peter grumbled, refusing to look at his best friend. “I mean, come on! Wouldn’t you be? How could someone who looks and acts like  _ him _ be interested in  _ me _ ? I mean, what if he...what if he loses interest?”

“Peter,” MJ said sternly, placing her hand on top of his, “He will not lose interest in you as soon as you guys do it. If he just wanted a one night stand with you, he would have gone for it already.”

“But he’s so…”

“Sweet, yes. And he wouldn’t hurt you. So put on your big boy pants and then take ‘em off for him.”

Peter rubbed his hand over his face and groaned. “MJ,” he whined. “I just want to be around him. A lot. Like, all the time. I’m falling hard. Em-Jaaaayyyyy.”

“Okay, okay, chill, boy,” MJ laughed and took another sip of her drink before setting the cup gently back on the table. “So spend your time with him. Just because he’s older doesn’t mean he isn’t just as infatuated.

He sighed. She was right, he knew it. But he still couldn’t wrap his head around  _ why _ . He was just some small kid compared to Wade. He wasn’t hot, he wasn’t experienced, he wasn’t cultured.

“Stop that,” MJ scolded, able to read him like a book as always. “He likes you. It doesn’t matter  _ why _ , it matters that he  _ does _ . Stop focusing on your insecurities and focus on what you have.”

Peter let out another, long-suffering sigh. “You’re right,” he smiled. “You’re always right. Why do I always forget to listen to you?”

MJ shrugged. “You’re smart, but you can be real dumb,” she said plainly, but her affectionate smile gave her away.

Peter grinned. “Can’t argue with that.”

*

Peter and Wade were sitting on Wade’s couch, Peter leaning against Wade as they watched Golden Girls. Every so often, the older would squeeze him closer, or plant a kiss on his head, and Peter would feel his cheeks grow warm and a smile light up his face. 

“Hey...Wade?” he started nervously after they’d been snuggled together for the better part of an hour.

“Yeah, baby boy?” Wade said, turning a curious glance on the boy in his arms. 

Peter couldn’t quite figure out how to form the words now that Wade was looking at him, so loving and supportive. As he seemed to do a lot, he flushed under the gaze and looked away nervously. “Why…” he started before clearing his throat and licking his lips. He looked back at his boyfriend. “Why aren’t you with someone more...experienced?”

Wade’s eyebrows raised, but he didn’t seem all that surprised. “You mean older?”

Peter shrugged. “Older, wiser, less...small and insecure.”

Wade smiled affectionately and ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, causing a slight moan to escape the boy’s lips. “I think you’re pretty wise. You did manage to sort the Golden Girls into Hogwarts Houses with barely any thought, did you forget?”

Peter waved him off. “But I’m so…”

“Cute?” Wade offered, placing a kiss on his forehead. “Smart?” His lips moved to Peter’s eye. “Funny?” His other eye. “Sweet?” His nose. “More kind and genuine than anyone I’ve ever known?” His lips brushed Peter’s gently before leaning in further, deepening the kiss. Peter melted into it, kissing back as Wade gently leaned him backward until Peter was lying back on the couch, the other holding himself above him by his arms. They kissed fervently, one of then slipping their tongue in the other’s mouth every so often. Peter let his hands run along Wade’s chest, his fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“I love you,” Peter breathed as Wade’s lips moved down to his neck. Wade froze. “I-I’m sorry, to soon, I shouldn’t have--” Peter quickly said, trying to hide his embarrassed flush by pulling away. Wade held him down, though, and Peter looked down at the older man. Wade’s face broke out in a grin and, after lifting the boy’s shirt up, he licked a stripe up Peter’s torso, and the younger boy sucked in a breath.

“Never too soon,” Wade corrected excitedly before capturing Peter’s mouth with his own once again. “You’re the best, baby boy.” He punctuated his statement with a roll of his hips against Peter’s, who groaned at the contact. 

“No, you,” Peter eloquently said and Wade just laughed.

“Aww, baby boy,” he purred before sucking a sweet spot on Peter’s neck, and Peter knew he would end up with a hickey. Strangely enough, he found he didn’t mind. In fact, the idea excited him and he stretched his neck out, feeling pleased when he felt Wade lip’s curl upward against his skin before pulling away. “I’m gonna make sure everyone knows you’re mine.”

Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck and brought him down for another kiss, sighing happily before teasing, “What are you waiting for?”

Wade grinned before moving down Peter’s body, leaving kisses anywhere he could reach, every so often biting or licking a spot to get a whimper out of Peter, until he reaches the top of his pants. He looked up at Peter, who swallowed thickly before giving a nervous nod.

“I’ll take care of you,” Wade promised as he unbuttoned Peter’s jeans, leaving kisses at his hip as he did so.

It was wonderful. The wet heat of Wade’s mouth was like nothing Peter had ever felt, and he let out gasping, shuddering moans as he twisted in fingers in Wade’s hair. Every so often Wade would moan around him and it didn’t take long for Peter to throw his head back and grunt as pleasure erupted through him. Wade swallowed all of him before moving up to place a soft kiss on Peter’s tired face.

“Mm, your turn,” Peter mumbled, fumbling at Wade’s jeans. He laughed.

“That’s okay, baby boy. Another time.” He shifted Peter so they were lying down together, Peter snuggled tightly against Wade’s chest. Within moments, Peter was asleep.

*

Peter knew it was a mistake the second he stepped into the alleyway. But he was late and this was the quickest way to get to Wade’s apartment. 

One of his teachers had wanted to talk to him after class about a possible internship opportunity, which meant he didn’t leave on time and was now in his current situation of rushing to meet up with his boyfriend. He’d texted Wade, who’d simply sent a suggestive set of emojis, but he still felt bad. So as soon as he reached it, he ducked into the alleyway without hesitation and walked down, shooting Wade another text until he bumped into a larger figure.

“I’m sorry--” he started, but immediately froze as he looked up.

He didn’t know the men, but he knew as soon as he saw the scowls on their faces that he was in trouble.

“How sorry are you?” One of them asked, grabbing Peter by the arm. “Sorry enough to give us your wallet?”

“I-I don’t have any--”

“Bullshit,” Mugger #2 growled, giving him a rough shove. “Pretty boy like you doesn’t belong in this neighborhood.” Which Peter thought was especially ridiculous, because his neighborhood may be houses instead of apartment buildings, but it certainly wasn’t any safer.

“I don’t have a job, I don’t have money,” Peter insisted, but the guys didn’t let up. #2 grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him hard against the wall, causing Peter to groan in pain. 

“Give it and we’ll let up,” #1 said from behind his friend. 

“I just want to get to my boyfriend,” Peter hissed, trying to shove the guy off of him.

“Oh yeah?” #2 teased, though not good naturedly like MJ or Wade like to do, “Who’s your boyfriend? Aren’t you a little young?”

Peter stuck up his chin in defiance, refusing to be ashamed of the man he loves. “Wade Wilson.”

The two looked between each other in surprise before #1 sneered. “That annoying bartender?”

“Oh, this is perfect,” #2 said mischievously, turning back toward Peter. “Your boy really likes to piss us off. I think we’ve finally found a way to return the favor.” Before Peter could really react, he felt a punch land on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He groaned and sunk to the ground, but didn’t get much of a reprieve before he felt a blow land on his head. Soon he was being assaulted on all sides, kicks and punches landing in quick succession. When they finally stopped he heard his backpack being unzipped and something landed next to his head before they walked away, laughing.

For a while he just lay there, in too much pain to even think about moving. He didn’t know how long he was lying there for, time eluding him with the pain in his head, but eventually he forced himself into a sitting position. He dragged himself to lean against one of the walls and pulled out his phone, vaguely grateful that they hadn’t taken it from him, and shot Wade a text with his location.

He didn’t realize he had passed out, but almost as soon as he had shot the text, Wade was in crouching in front of him, his face screaming worry.

“What happened, baby boy?” he breathed, reaching up to touch him, but pulling away when Peter winced in pain.

“Mugged,” he said simply. “Two guys...apparently they don’t like you either.” He’d meant it to shoot snark at the guys,  _ how could they not like Wade _ , but Wade’s face clouded over with guilt and Peter would have kicked himself if he could move.

“I have to call an ambulance,” he said quickly, grabbing his phone. 

Peter shook his head, immediately regretting the action as it sent a new wave of pain through his head and a wave of nausea hit him. He groaned. “No ambulance. Too expensive.”

Peter couldn’t interpret the look on Wade’s face at that, but he gave in without argument. “Okay, I’ll call a Lyft.” He tapped on his phone for a bit and before Peter knew it, he was being gently placed in the back of a car.

No broken bones, he was told after finally being seen. Just lots of bruising, some broken skin, and a concussion. Could be worse, Peter conceded, but Wade’s worry lines didn’t leave his face.

“I’m okay,” Peter insisted when they were leaving the hospital, feeling much better with the drugs they gave him. “But I do have to get home. Aunt May will already be upset that I didn’t tell her anything while I was in the hospital, I shouldn’t wait too long.”

“I’ll get you a Lyft.”

Peter shook his head. “No, no. I can’t make you spend more money on me.” Wade pouted as he pocketed his phone. “But I’d love it if you could walk me home?”

Wade’s face lit up and he took Peter’s hand in his own. “Why, I would be honored!”

They talked as they walked, Wade poking fun and making jokes as he always did, but Peter could tell he was tense. Even though his guilt was mostly hidden, Peter could still feel it radiating off of him.

“Hey,” he said softly when they stopped in front of his house, facing each other. “I don’t blame you.”

Wade’s smile faltered. “Petey…”

“Don’t. You have been nothing but great to me, so shut up, stop blaming yourself, and kiss me goodnight.”

He couldn’t seem to help the smile that once again spread across his face as he leaned down to gently press his lips to Peter’s. Peter smiled against him. “I’ll text you,” he says when they pull apart before going inside.

*

He had to explain a lot to Aunt May that night. Mugging. Hospital.  _ Boyfriend _ .

“How could you not call me?” she said almost hysterically. “If you’re in the hospital, I should know!”

“It’s not a big deal,” he groaned, though he knew that would do literally nothing to calm her down. “Wade was there, he made sure I was okay.”

“That’s another thing we have to talk about,” she said sternly, folding her arms in front of her chest. “How long have you been keeping this secret from me?”

He awkwardly rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. “Only a couple of weeks. I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t think it would go anywhere. He’s so much...better than me.”

Her expression softened almost immediately. “Peter…”

“I know, I know, I’m great,” he said, placating. “But Wade is something else. I was sure he wouldn’t stick around for long.”

“Invite him over for dinner.”

Peter’s eyes snapped to hers, widening in...surprise? Fear? “What? No, no, that’s way too soon.”

“If you’re dating someone, I should meet him.”

“Aunt May,” he whined. “I’m nineteen.”

“Exactly. You’re only nineteen, and you live in my house. Invite him for dinner,” she said with finality. “Now go lie down. You need to rest off that concussion.”

He almost protested, but despite the drugs he did feel off. Dizzy, a little nauseous. Maybe sleep would be good.

*

He woke up in pain, his head aching and his ears ringing. WIth a groan, he pulled the covers over his head in an attempt to block the brightness streaming in from the window.

Peter wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that, trying to wait for the pain to relieve, until he realized it wouldn’t go away on its own. Reluctantly, he shucked the covers off and slowly stood up, just aware enough to know that he would vomit if he got up too quickly.

He slowly made his way to the bathroom, opening up the medicine cabinet and grabbing some painkillers. He stuffed them in his mouth and unceremoniously stuck his mouth under the running sink to swallow them down. He headed back to his room and grabbed his phone, unsurprised to see about a dozen texts from Wade from last night, all of them an attempt to make him laugh or blush. It worked, and Peter smiled down at his phone as he read them. 

He wasn’t supposed to go to class for about a few days, until his symptoms became manageable. He wasn’t happy, of course, not wanting to get too behind. But, he decided with another smile, it didn’t have to be all bad; he could spend the time with his boyfriend.

He shot Wade a quick,  _ Can I come over? _ text and was surprised when he got a response (that said nothing but  _!!!!!!!!!!!! _ ) almost immediately. Wade usually slept in in the mornings, seeing as he worked nights, but Peter brushed it off. He’d had off last night, so it probably wasn’t that weird.

Trying not to jostle his head too much, he got dressed and went out into the kitchen. May had already left for work, but had left a plate on the kitchen counter for him, covered with another plate to keep the food warm, with a loving Post-It telling him to take care of himself stuck on top. He smiled softly and grabbed a fork, happily digging into the cheese omelet. If his aunt were there, she’d chide him for scarfing it down, but she wasn’t, so he ate quickly, eager to get to Wade.

He had to take pause a few times on the way and lean against a wall as a dizzy spell took him over, but he made it eventually and gently knocked on Wade’s door.

“Petey!” Wade exclaimed after opening the door and seeing Peter standing there. Peter smiled and walked inside, almost giggling as his boyfriend took him in a bear hug after the door was closed. “How you feelin’, baby boy?” he asked after letting go. He noticed that all the lights were off and his smile got softer, knowing Wade had done that to make sure Peter was as comfortable as possible.

“I got dizzy a few times on the way here, but otherwise I’m okay. I took some Advil for the headache.” He shrugged.

Wade frowned. “That sounds dangerous. I should have picked you up from your apartment, made sure you got here okay.”

Peter rolled his eyes and went to sit down on the couch. “I’m fine. But I’m supposed to avoid school until my symptoms lessen, so I figured what better way to spend it than with the sexiest man alive?” He toed his sneakers off before pulling his legs onto the couch and resting his chin on his knees.

Wade beamed. “Great idea! We can watch Golden Girls!” He jumped onto the couch and pulled Peter into him, much gentler than he was a moment ago, and Peter melted against his touch.

“‘M probably gonna close my eyes a lot,” he told him, tiredness seeping into his bones again as soon as he was comfortably situated against his boyfriend. “Not supposed to stare at screens too much.”

He nodded, gently pressing a kiss to the top of Peter’s head. “Don’t worry,” he teased, “I’ll relay eeeeeeverything you miss.”

It didn’t take long for him to drift off to sleep.

*

He woke up to an annoying ringing noise and groaned, snuggling closer into the warm body wrapped around him. “Shhhhhh,” he told the noise, “‘m sleepin’.”

“That’s your phone, baby boy,” Wade’s voice said gently from above him. 

“Hrrrggg,” he grunted, adjusting so he could grab his phone from his pocket. He answered it without checking the caller ID and immediately pulled it away from his ear as a loud noise greeted him, refreshing the headache he was so blissfully unaware of only moments ago.

“Peter!” MJ’s voice rang out. “Where are you, you’re 20 minutes late!”

“Late to what?” he grumbled.

“Our daily lunch date?” The  _ obviously _ went unsaid.

“‘m not at school.”

“What? You’re  _ always _ at school. What’s wrong?”

“Hrng,” he groaned and handed the phone to Wade unceremoniously, no longer willing to deal with her loud voice and wanting nothing more than to get rid of his headache and go back to sleep. Wade laughed softly.

“Hi, is this MJ? … Yeah, this is Wade. … Adonis, huh? I suppose that would be me.” Peter couldn’t see him, but if the teasing in his voice were any indicator, Wade’s eyes were sparkling with mirth. “Yeah, Peter isn’t feeling well. He’ll be out of it for a while. … Yeah, he’ll be fine, there was a minor incident and he has a concussion.” Oh, Peter heard her reaction to that. “He’s in good hands, don’t worry. I can give you my address if you wanna come and check up on him, but I think we should just let him sleep. … Okay. I’ll pass the message on. … Toodles.” He heard his phone being placed gently on the coffee table and Wade pressed a kiss to his head. “Everything good, baby boy?” he asked gently, threading his fingers through Peter’s hair. He leaned into the touch, almost purring at how nice it felt.

“Yeah, she was just so...loud.”

Wade snickered softly. “How was your nap?”

“Too short,” he grumbled, punctuating his point by shifting himself closer to his designated pillow, AKA Wade. “Head hurts.”

“Want some Advil?”

“Nooooo, staaaaay,” he whined and Wade laughed again. The sound was music to Peter’s ears.

“Alright, baby boy. Go back to sleep.”

He obeyed, drifting into a sleep full of happy dreams.

*

“My aunt wants you to come for dinner,” Peter told his boyfriend a few days later. It was an off day for him and Wade didn’t have work for a few hours, so Peter decided to do his homework there, enjoying Wade’s company even when they weren’t exactly spending time together.

“Oh?” Wade perked up, pressing pause on his show to give Peter his full attention.  “Do go on.”

“She hasn’t said anything since I came back from the hospital, I think she’s waiting for my concussion to fully go away before she pushes me, but it’s definitely going to come up again soon.”

“And that’s a problem?” he pressed.

Peter shrugged. “Normally it wouldn’t be. But, one, it’s way too early for the ‘meet the parents’ thing. And, two, while you are absolutely wonderful, I’m worried she won’t be able to look past the age thing.”

“Aww, Petey,” Wade cooed, removing himself from the couch to plop behind Peter. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist. “You want her to like me.”

“Of course I do,” he grumbled, annoyed that Wade could think anything else. “You’re my boyfriend, of course I want my family to like you.”

“You’re so cute,” he teased, placing kiss after kiss to the side of Peter’s face. “Don’t worry, baby boy, I’ll charm the pants off of her. Figuratively. Yours are the only pants I want to literally charm off,” he purred.

Peter’s annoyance faded at his boyfriend’s words and he couldn’t help but smile. “Well, maybe when I’m done with homework…” he started, his tone turning flirty as he twisted his neck to meet Wade’s lips in a kiss. 

“Oh, baby boy,” he growled against his lips. “Don’t tempt me while you’re still sick.”

“But I’m so much better,” he whined. “I hardly get dizzy anymore and my headaches are fewer and far between.”

“You threw up from standing too fast just an hour ago.”

Peter flushed. “Shut up.” He turned back to his homework, but was distracted by Wade’s teeth on his ear. He moaned softly. “Waaade,” he whined.

Wade grinned and gave Peter a squeeze. “I’m happy to meet your aunt and field any questions, if that’s what you want.”

“Promise you don’t mind?”

“Petey, I’d do anything for you.” And despite himself, Peter believed it.

*

Peter was nervous. He couldn’t help it; his boyfriend was about to meet his aunt after less than a month of dating. And May would  _ not _ be happy about her not-yet-twenty-year-old nephew dating a 27-year-old bartender. He shook out his hands to get rid of the jitters as their doorbell rang. 

“You must be Aunt May,” he heard Wade say smoothly from the doorway, “I’m Wade Wilson.”

It took a moment for his aunt to answer, and Peter just  _ knew _ that she was freaking out at how much older than Peter he looked. “Oh,” she finally said, apparently snapping out of it, “Welcome, Wade. Peter has told me absolutely nothing about you.”

Wade’s laugh echoed through to hall and Peter wanted to just sink into the ground. “These are for you.”

“Thank you, Wade. Come in, dinner will be ready any minute.” She walked into the apartment, a bouquet of flowers in hand, Wade (dressed in a  _ suit, oh my god _ ) following closely behind.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Wade said happily, giving Peter a kiss on the cheek in greeting. 

“Hey yourself,” Peter breathed, a little more at ease with his boyfriend nearby. He led Wade to the table and directed him to a seat as May brought a pan of steaming food into the dining room and gently set in on the table. She took her seat across from Wade and Peter sat next to him. Obviously sensing his nerves, Wade gently places a hand on Peter’s thigh and squeeze, getting a grateful smile in return.

“So, Wade,” May started as she served a slice of casserole to each of them, getting a grateful smile and thanks from Wade. “How old are you?”

Peter froze. There it was. He knew it would happen, but he didn’t expect it to be so quick. Wade didn’t seem fazed, though, and just smiled smoothly as he said, “27.”

May hmm’d as she took a bite of her food. “You do realize Peter is 19.”

“Aunt May!” Peter protested.

“Yes, I’m aware,” Wade laughed softly. “He admitted it pretty quickly.”

“How did you meet?”

“Coffee shop,” Peter intejected before Wade could out him and tell the truth. He couldn’t very well tell her he’d met him while sneaking into a bar with a fake ID. Wade’s eyebrows raised but he didn’t correct him.

“Yeah,” he agreed, turning back to May and lying flawlessly. “He was at the table next to me, so I heard him and his friend talking about me. Then she got hit on, so Peter and I started talking.”

“You make it a habit of talking to young boys?”

“Aunt May! He’s not a pedophile!” Peter hissed, his face flushing in both embarrassment for him and anger on behalf of Wade.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. And I’m sorry, Peter, but I have to look out for you, and this...situation is not ideal,” May said sternly. 

“It’s only 7 years,” Peter grumbled. “And he treats me well. Isn’t that what you always said I should look for?”

“Yes, but I meant with someone your age. What do you do, Wade?”

“I’m a bartender,” he answered, his hand squeezing Peter’s thigh again, but it didn’t help Peter this time.

“A bartender. Peter can’t even enter a bar.”

May might have missed the twinkle in his eyes at that, but Peter sure didn’t. “May, please…” he begged.

“It’s okay, Petey,” Wade assured him, still unfazed. “Hey, could you get me a glass of water? I’m parched.”

Peter jerked his head in a nod, taking any excuse for a reprieve, and headed into the kitchen. He knew his relationship was unusual, and probably looked bad from the outside, but she was practically his mother. Shouldn’t she be happy that he had found someone stable, who cared for him and treated him wonderfully? Why did his age have to matter? He balled his hands into fists and rested them on the counter, unravelling his fingers when he felt his nails digging into his palms.

He was happy. Why couldn’t she be happy for him?

Deciding he’d spent long away from his little party, he filled a glass with water and took it into the dining room, faltering at the sight.

Wade was relaxed as he took another bite of his food, and May was...giggling? She had a smile on her face, the picture completely different from how he had left it. “What’s going on?” he asked carefully as he sat back in his chair and placed the glass in front of Wade.

“Thanks, Petey,” Wade beamed at him before entwining their fingers under the table.

“I may have overreacted,” Aunt May admitted. “I’m still nervous about the age difference, but if this makes you happy, then that is all that matters. But,” she pointed her fork at Wade, “if you hurt him, I won’t hesitate to come for you.”

Wade raised his hands in surrender, grinning. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

*

“What did you say to my aunt?”

Wade looked down at him. They were snuggled on his couch, as per usual, watching a cartoon Peter had been too distracted to even try to recognize. “What do you mean?” he asked curiously.

“At dinner,” he clarified. “When I went to get you water. There was so much tension in the room when I left, and I got back and suddenly everything was okay. What did you say?”

“Oh, baby boy, I can’t tell you all my secrets,” Wade teased. “I’m supposed to be a man of mystery.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “You live in a dinghy apartment in Queens and work in a less dinghy bar, also in Queens. Not much mystery there.”

“Petey! I’m hurt!” Wade exclaimed, pressing a hand to his heart. “I will have you know there is  _ plenty _ of mystery behind these hazel eyes. In fact,” his voice turned to a purr as he grinned before flipping them around so Peter (who absolutely did  _ not _ squeak in surprise) was lying down underneath him, Wade holding himself up by his arms, “Why don’t I show you something mysterious right now?”

Peter flushed pink. “If it’s your dick, it ain’t that mysterious,” he quipped, causing his boyfriend to laugh.

“Oh, baby boy,” he said, but forgoed saying anything more in favor of leaning down and pressing their lips together. Peter leaned into it immediately, wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck to pull him closer, relishing in the soft moan Wade let out. “You’re so good at that,” he breathed, lowering himself closer to Peter so he could move his hips against him to show just how much he was enjoying.

Peter gasped at the contact, his lips opening against Wade’s, and he felt the older man smirk. 

“Oh, we’re just getting started,” he purred before moving his hips again.

It didn’t take long for Peter to get close, and, unwilling to finish in his pants, he pushed Wade off, causing the older man to frown as he sat up. “You okay, baby boy?”

“Yeah,” Peter breathed, extracting himself from Wade to simply sit next to him. “I just didn’t wanna...you know.” He flushed pink and Wade grinned, moving to nip at Peter’s ear’s, neck, shoulder, whatever he could reach from their position.

“Mmm, you liked that? Well, I can assure you, it only gets better,” he purred.

Peter bit his lip as he smiled before putting his fingers under Wade’s chin to lift his head up and kiss him gently, lovingly. “I’m so happy,” Peter mumbled against Wade’s lips. “So happy you chose me.”

“I love you too,” Wade said, and Peter started at hearing the words for the first time. “Well, don’t look so surprised,” he teased, giving Peter another peck on his lips.

FInally giving a grin, Peter jumped at Wade, trapping the older man underneath him as he kissed him fervently. Wade ran his hands along Peter’s sides and hummed. Deciding he no longer cared about his pants, he continued what Wade had started earlier.

When they finished, he lay down against Wade and smiled. “I could stay like this forever,” he mumbled and smiled wider when he felt lips press against his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was fun to write! I had expected it to be longer, tbh, but things never seem to go as planned.
> 
> I will admit, everything I know about concussions comes from the internet, so hopefully I wasn't too off. Either way, I hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
